The Selection's Siren
by achillespelides
Summary: Maxon Schreave is down to the final six girls with just one problem: he's in love with a mermaid. He and America struggle to be together despite their obstacles, but it isn't as easy as they were hoping. Maxerica AU
1. Chapter 1

"Don't stay out too long, Maxon," mother scolds me as I head to the palace doors leading to the beach. "Remember, you have dinner with the Elite tonight."

I sigh at the thought of it. God, the Elite. I'd rather dine alone. Not that they're unpleasant - no, they're all very lovely girls - but the idea of having to choose one of them as a wife when _she's _just out there, waiting? It disgusts me.

"I know, mother. I'm just going for a swim. I need some time alone," I reply, gesturing subtly towards the Woman's Room, where I can still hear the chatter of the six remaining girls as they gossip. Some may think a house full of attractive women is wonderful, while I'd say it's quite overwhelming.

"Of course," she smiles, giving a quick kiss on my forehead. "Just be back before sundown."

I nod and hurry towards the doors. The guards open them for me with a curt bow and then I'm on the sand. I strip off my shoes and leave them on the deck, relishing in the feel of the tiny granules between my toes. I start jogging lightly, heading left towards where I know my secret cave resides. _Our_ secret cave.

I hear her voice, faint but beautiful, drifting in the wind, and I smile at the sound of it. She has such a lovely voice - no wonder they're called _sirens. _Her sweet melody enchants me and I find myself submerged in the water before I know it, diving under the salty water and heading towards the caves. Her voice grows louder, even underwater, and it helps guide me in the right direction. Once I'm in the caves, it's so dark I can barely see. The water looks black though I know it's clear. I push my hand against the wall for guidance, kicking my feet blindly ahead. "America?" I call, knowing she's here. I can still hear her voice - though now she's simply humming quietly.

"Maxon?" she replies, her voice echoing amongst the cave walls. I'm about to ask her where she is when I feel her arms encircle me from behind. I jump at the surprise but quickly relax against her grip. I turn around to face her and press my lips softly against hers, placing my hands carefully on her waist. "Can you see?"

"Not at all," I laugh and kiss her again. The cave is so dark - I can only see the glint of her eyes and the shimmer of her pale skin.

"Here, come," she says, pulling me along. Mermaids, I've learned, have very good eyesight. Though I can't see I thing, I trust that she'll ensure I don't run flat into a wall of rocks. She leads me down a stretch of the cavern I have yet to discover. She must have been exploring while waiting for me.

"Look, Maxon," she beams as she drags me along, down the tunnel, till we finally reach a small circle of light. I look up and find a large break in the rocks, where sunlight pours through, illuminating the cavern in gorgeous, pale light. I wish I had my camera with me. The view is absolutely breathtaking.

"America . . . . wow," I muster, unable to form a cohesive thought. Most of our meetings have been in the dark, as leaving the caves would mean risking her exposure. To be able to see her - truly, fully see her - is more than I could have hoped.

And she's so beautiful.

She's sitting on a rock, leaning against the wall, watching me with a sly smile on her face. Her strawberry hair is pooled over her left shoulder, a mass of curls and seaweed, pulled back by a jeweled comb. Her bare chest has an iridescent shine to it, as if her skin emits an unearthly glow. The white skin of her waist merges seamlessly into wondrous blue scales, the same color as her piercing eyes. I can only see a glimpse of her tail, as the rest is submerged in water. But from what I've seen so far, she's the most beautiful creature I've ever set my eyes upon.

"America, I-" I stutter, shaking my head. She laughs, a melodious sound that makes me dizzy, and swims over to me.

"You what?" she teases, stroking my cheek with her smooth hand. "Maxon, what are you thinking?" she adds.

"I'm thinking about how lovely you are," I whisper, placing my hands on her shoulders. She blushes and looks away, embarrassed by the compliment. She's told me many times how the other mermaids are much prettier than her - more exotic, more refined, etc. But after seeing her completely, in this light, the thought of such a thing is impossible. America is the epitome of beauty. I can't picture anything more sublime than her. "Don't look away, my dear. Look here. Look into my eyes," I say, tilting her head ever so slightly towards me. "You're so, so beautiful, Ames. Don't ever forget that."

She smiles and holds me closely, wrapping her arms around me. I do the same, but find myself sinking deeper into the water, laughing as I struggle to support her without drowning myself. She helps keep me stay afloat, but she doesn't laugh. I narrow my eyes at her, confused. She always finds my incompetence with swimming amusing. "Ames?"

She looks away and I realize there are tears in her eyes. I reach my hand to her face but she inches away from it, wincing. "Ames? What's wrong, my dear? Is it something I said?" I inquire, now worried. Could I have upset her? Oh, god, her tears are making me ache. I'm terrible - absolutely terrible - at dealing with crying girls, let alone crying mermaids.

"No, no, it's not you," she whispers, shaking her head. I've never seen her so distressed. She looks suddenly less intimidating - not so much the mysterious, mythical creature I've come to know but a vulnerable, scared new girl I've just met. But scared of what?

"Is it about the Selection?" I say, realizing that must be it. She knows I'm going to have to choose a wife soon. She must know what that means. "Look, I'm trying to stall for as long as I can, until you can find a way to cha-"

"I am engaged, Maxon," she blurts out. I look at her, pale with shock, and struggle to comprehend what she just said.

"But I . . . _what?" _I manage, completely taken off guard. This is not at all what I was expecting.

"I am to be mated to a guard of my kingdom," she murmurs. The word - _mated - _makes me gag. Just hearing her say that, the thought of some other man with her, kissing her, touching her -

It's too much to think about. I feel as if I am drowning, albeit that I am safely about water. "His name is Aspen. He's been appointed to the royal guard and has chosen to secure a mate in celebration. He picked me," she whispers. Her beautiful voice has now become haunted, fearful.

"America," I breathe, placing a hand gently on her cheek, catching the tears that fall from her face.

"He wants to wed by the end of the season," she sobs, weaker than I've ever seen her. This is not the America I know. No, this is someone stripped to the core of her freedom of choice. "I knew it would happen someday, but I just never thought . . . so soon . . . and with you . . . Oh, Maxon, I'm so sorry."

She wraps her arms around me, her chest pressed against mine, and I pull her close to me. I kiss the top of her head, murmur softly to her, stroke her back gently. "This . . . this doesn't mean anything, okay? We're going to fix this. We're going to find a way to make you human and then I'll call off the Selection. We'll be married. We'll have our own happily ever after. More than that, even," I encourage, though I'm not so sure my statements are true. We've been looking for a solution for months. Now we only have weeks to find one? Impossible. But I have to hope. I have to try.

"Mer? Listen to me," I add, pulling away so that she has to look at me. Her tear-streaked face gleams in the sunlight and her eyes are wide with hope. "I love you. I always will, no matter what happens. This is just another bump in the road."

"The what?" she asks?

"A, uh, net in an ocean?" She gives me a quizzical look and I can't help but laugh, which sparks a small smile in her. "An obstacle. The point is: we can get past it. So don't give up hope, my dear." I kiss her nose quickly, emitting a light giggle from her. "It will all work out."

She nods and I inwardly sigh from relief. I didn't think she'd recover so quickly. But I never should have doubted her - America is a powerful woman. She would never let such an obstacle wreck her completely. She surprises me and pulls me close, kissing me more passionately than before. I'm caught off guard and dip underwater, but she doesn't try to rescue me. Instead, she follows me under, tangling her hands in my hair, twining her tail around me and securing me in place. I let my hands wander her body, her soft, ivory skin and her sleek scales. I explore her body as she explores mine. Our mouths move in sync, our bodies sway with the current. My hands travel down the length of her naked chest and I hear her sigh into my lips. She moves her mouth from mine and I have to remind myself to close my mouth so as not to drown. Her lips travel the length of my neck, her kisses dissolving me. Her lips reach a particularly soft spot and I gasp, letting a rush of salt water flood my mouth. I hold up a finger, bobbing to the surface to replenish my air supply. She stays underwater, her hands holding tight to my waist.

I duck back under and decide it's my turn. I kiss her forehead, her cheek, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her waist, all the way down to the tip of her tail. She laughs at this, and I realize that might not have been the right thing to do. I raise an eyebrow up at her and she just nods, encouraging me.

We remain like this for a long time: kissing underwater, discovering different parts of each other, making the other one laugh with our lame attempts at romance. Finally, when I feel like my lungs can't take it anymore, we surface. I lay out on a rock, catching my breath, while America strokes my hand, still submerged in the water. "That was fun," she smirks.

"Yeah, for you," I retort. "I think I almost drowned a few times." She laughs and I join her, tilting my head so I can look into her glimmering eyes. She seems so happy, it's strange to think that she was crying just moments ago.

I look up at the hole in the cave and realize the light is fading. It's nearly sundown. Mother will be looking for me. "I should go," I say, sitting up and easing myself back into the frigid water.

"No, stay," she pleads, pressing her hands against my chest. "Please, Maxon."

"I can't," I admit. "I have to be at dinner in an hour." Her face drops at this, but she nods. She knows how strict my father can be - if I were late to this dinner, I would surely be punished.

"Come back tomorrow?" she asks as we slowly make our way out of the light and back into the darkness. She guides me along, swimming right beside me, our shoulders touching.

"Of course, my dear," I smile, though it will be a struggle. I'm supposed to spend the day with Celeste. I'll find time to slip away. "I love you, America," I say when we reach the mouth of the cave. "This will all work out."

"I love you, too," she smiles. "More than anything."

I give her a last, strained kiss before swimming away into the vanishing sunlight. She remains at the cave, watching me to make sure I get to the shore. When I'm standing safely on the stand, I look back just to watch her fins arc above the water and she dives deep into the sea, heading back to her home.

* * *

So I planned on making this a one-shot, but I may continue it, depending on reviews. Let me know what you think! I'm lightweight obsessed with mermaids so I wanted to try this out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wasn't it just lovely, Maxon?" Celeste smiles, leaning across the table towards me. I jerk, shaking out of my thoughts, and look towards her with an inquisitive glance. "Our walk?"

"Oh, yes, wonderful," I reply, giving a polite small. I've had to spend the entire afternoon with Celeste, a request from my father. I took her for a walk on the beach and listened to her drone on and on about herself. It was barely tolerable, but knowing that I'd see America tonight made me get through it.

"The beach is very beautiful here," Marlee adds, cutting into her chicken. "Maxon, I hear you're very fond of swimming in the ocean?"

"Yes, your mother mentioned you enjoyed that!" Kriss grins.

I'm taken aback. The girls rarely ever inquire things about me - they're usually trying to shove all of the details of their lives in my face. Elegantly, of course. But still. "Yes . . I, um, enjoy the quiet of it. It's very calming," I lie, though my visits to the ocean are anything but calm.

"I would love to go swimming. Perhaps we could all go tomorrow?" Natalie inquires.

"Oh, yes, please, Maxon!" Marlee coos, her face lit up in absolute delight.

I want so badly to say no, as the possibilities for disaster are numerous, but the looks on the girls' faces persuades me otherwise. They've had to stick to Silvia's schedule for the past few weeks, acting proper and refined. Swimming would let them escape for a bit, be free. "Alright," I smirk. My parents, absorbed in their own quiet conversation, don't even notice this. Further reason to go against their structure for the Selection. "Tomorrow afternoon, we shall spend the day on the beach."

"Wonderful!"

"Yes!"

The girls all cheer, squealing with excitement. If I can't make them happy by wedding me, at least I can let them enjoy their last few weeks here.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. I'll see you all in the morning," I say, giving a slight bow to the girls as I stand up. They all grin widely, except Celeste, who raises an eyebrow at me seductively. I turn away in response, heading for my room.

I quickly change into my swim trunks, anxious to get away. I tell my guards not to disturb me, as I am "working" on very important business. They nod and shut the doors, leaving me free to slip out the window. Luckily, my parents have installed emergency ladders that coil down from nearly every window, in case of rebel attacks and the need to escape. I climb down the sides of the palace, nearly falling in my rush. I'm grateful that nobody seems to be outside, for I slip rather easily onto the beach without notice.

I'm in the water before I know it, swimming rapidly towards the caves. When I reach them, America's leaning against the wall, her head resting gently on her arm, asleep. It's still very dark, as their is no daylight to guide me, but the moon casts and eerie glow on the cave. She looks ghostly pale in this light, but still so beautiful.

I swim over to her, scoop her up gently in my arms. Her head shifts to rest on my shoulder and a light sigh escapes her mouth. Her tail, heavy in my lap, sways as she struggles to get comfortable. The feel of it in my arms is foreign, but I like it. I stroke her hair gently, brushing the tangles of scarlet and smoothing them away from her face. Her lips are so pink. I can't help myself. I lean over and place a soft, quick kiss on them. She blinks and I silently curse myself. I didn't mean to wake her.

"Maxon?" she grumbles, her voice foggy with sleep. "What . . . what time is it?" She tries to rise but realizes I'm holding her, which only makes her smile. She settles back onto my lap and hooks her arms around me.

"It's nearly eight," I say, brushing strands from her eyes.

"Eight?" her eyes go wide with fear.

"What's wrong?"

"I just . . . I didn't realize I'd been here so long. Aspen will be worried," she mutters.

"What do you mean?" I question. Why would Aspen know how late she's staying out? What does he have to do with anything.

"Oh," she gaps, realizing her mistake. She obviously hadn't meant to said that. "I told him I was visiting a friend, but he'll be concerned as to why I'm not home yet."

"Home?" I'm nearly furious, struggling to understand what she's saying. "Are you . . . are you living with him?"

She swallows hard and looks down. "Yes."

"What?"

"It's custom, Maxon. When you're to be mated, you must live with your betrothed so that you can adjust to them. It's how things are."

"But you're not . . . you know?" I don't know much about mermaids' love life, but I know enough to decipher that mates, well, mate.

"No! No, of course not, Maxon," she blurts out, appalled by the idea. "I'm just supposed to stay with him so I can learn his habits in order to be a faithful wife. It's not . . . we're not doing anything . . . yet." She whispers the last part and I feel my eyes pop out of my sockets. She takes in my furious expression and sighs. "Maxon, I can't do anything about it! It's not like I have a choice in this matter. He's going to start . . . he's going to initiate something soon. It's only natural."

"Yes, but you could refuse him! You could do something!"

"And be executed? Maxon, in my world we don't have a say over these thing. Women are faithful to their mates. If Aspen asks something of me, I must obey. I would be punished otherwise."

"Yes, but-" I start but realize I don't have another point to make. I lean back, closing my eyes.

She swims to the opposite side of the cave, her anger flourishing. "And it's not like you're any better! You're living with six girls, Maxon! And you're taking them out, flirting with them, kissing them-"

"America, I have to!"

"And so do I."

We're silent for a minute, just looking at each other. I break first, unable to stare into her sad, storming eyes a moment longer. "I'm sorry, Ames. I'm being a hypocrite. You're completely right. I just . . . I'm jealous, that's all."

"And you think I'm not?" she whispers. But she doesn't continue. Her point is made. She simply sighs and leans against the cave walls, closing her eyes. "This isn't easy for me, Maxon. The lying, the hiding, everything. I just . . "

"I know," I agree.

"I should go," she murmurs, swimming down the dark tunnels.

"Ames, wait!"

"I've already stayed long enough, Maxon. Aspen will get suspicious."

I try to catch up with her, but she swims ridiculously fast. "America! America!" I call, paddling frantically through the water. I can barely see, it's so dark now. I use the walls to guide my way, but I can't help but feel scared. She's gone, and I'm left here alone, in the dark.

* * *

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! I decided to continue the story (as you can see). I'll try to have another chapter up sometime tomorrow or Saturday! Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning with a groan, not yet ready to awake. Last night was long and tiring, as it took me nearly an hour to find my way out of the caves and back to my room in the dark of the night. I had a fitful sleep, full of horrifying nightmares. My mind is restless, tired, and I wish I could stay in bed all day.

But a prince cannot take a day off, especially when there are 6 girls waiting to be attended to.

By the time I'm showered and ready, it's time for breakfast. The girls chatter anxiously about our day at the beach, discussing what bikinis they'll wear and how long they can hold their breath. I pick at my omelette, wondering what America is doing right now. Is she with Aspen? Are they becoming close? Are they becoming _something? _

I shake my head. America said she doesn't like him, at least not like that. But from what I've heard, he's a handsome, charming guard that could easily steal her heart. The jealousy creeps through my veins and it takes all of my power not to react. I just try to stay calm, focusing on the pleasant afternoon I have ahead of me.

When we're finished eating, the girls rush frantically to their rooms to change. I excuse myself and head to the palace's secret library. America told me she has searched vigorously for the means of her transformation, but I hadn't realized till last night, when I was swimming back alone, that I hadn't given the search much effort. And what better place to start then Illéa's most exclusive library?

"Good morning, Your Majesty," an officer bows to me as I pass him. I give him a slight nod and keep walking down the hall till I find the doorway. I sift through the shelves, ignoring useless titles like _The Founding of a Great Nation. _However, some titles strike me as peculiar. I make a tiny stack, consisting of _Illéa's Mysteries, The Secrets of our Universe, _and _The Undiscovered Ocean. _The last one seems particularly relevant, but it appears to simply be a marine biology textbook. Still, I take the three books back to my room and start reading.

The ocean book proves to be just that - a book depicting marine life, with descriptions of rare fish and beautiful seaweeds. The first book discusses scandals within the Illéan government, most of them ridiculously exaggerated, but a few of them true. It's quite amusing. But the second one - _The Secrets of our Universe - _now, _this _book is interesting.

While it starts out discussing space and galaxies, it quickly drifts into talk of magic and the supernatural. One page even uses mermaids as an example of mythological being. However, that's the last mention of them. I skim the book as beset as I can in the short time I have but come up short. Nothing but the slight suspicion that our world isn't as it seems.

Discouraged, I shove the books under my bed and change into my swim trunks.

* * *

"Come on, it's not that cold!" Marlee calls out to Celeste, who is still standing on the sand, her toes barely touching the water. The rest of the girls are already in the ocean, swimming around joyously, splashing each other and enjoying the freedom. To my surprise, none of them have taken this afternoon as an opportunity to "woo" me. They all seem to be taking some time off for themselves, which makes me happy. They shouldn't be working to win me over. This should be fun for them.

"I'd rather tan," she replies, heading away from the shore and back to the row of towels laid out on the beach. She lays down on one of them, perfect body exposed to the sun, and closes her eyes. Marlee rolls her eyes and I can't help but smile.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Kriss decides, clapping her hands together.

"What a fun idea!"

"But what about sharks?"

"What if someone drowns?"

"Girls, I'm sure we'll all be fine," I say, breaking the cacophony of voices. Hide and seek, though a game for children, sounds practically perfect right now. I could use some mindless play. "Just nobody go past those buoys, okay? And if you feel unsafe, call out."

"Great!" Marlee smiles. Natalie frowns, but I know she'll play to please me. Elise smirks deviously, like she has a plan. "I'll count to 30. Go!"

I race off in the direction of the caves, knowing she'd never look there. The caves are menacing at first glance - large and ominous, intimidating and towering. But I feel safe within them and swim to their comfort.

"15 . . . 14 . . ."

I tuck myself behind a rock, curling into a ball, and hold my breath. I haven't played this game since I was a young boy, but it still gives me chills. I'm jittery at the idea of being found, and I feel slightly giddy from the anticipation. I can't help but laugh out loud at this - a grown man, _a prince, _is playing hide and seek with a bunch of girls in the water. Ridiculous.

"You're going to lose if you keep laughing so loudly," somebody says and I nearly scream. But then my heart settles and I force myself to stay calm. America's popped up beside me, only her head peaking out of the water, so as not to give away my hiding spot.

"America, I'm so so-" I start, but she holds up a hand.

"It's fine. It's forgotten." She peaks over the rock and ducks back down.

"I think I found something, Mer," I say, leaning in closer.

"What?" she asks, her eyes wide with hope.

"I found a book that mentioned mermaids. It's about the secrets of the world, or something like that. I didn't have time to read it fully, but I think that once I do, I might discover something," I smile. I don't want to get her hopes up, but somehow, seeing her gives me confidence in the book.

"Really?" Her eyes light up and I smile at the sight. I lean in and place a small kiss on her forehead, my lips tasting faintly of salt after.

"Yes, my dear. Though I wouldn't bet on it," I add.

"So you've been doing some research, I see?"

"Minimal, but yes," I joke.

She nods her head and leans back against the rock. We both listen for a moment as Marlee exclaims something and Elise shrieks in response. "I'm going to ask Aspen about it tonight."

"_What?"_

"Don't worry," she says hastily, placing a hand gently on my calf. "He can be trusted, I promise you."

"But what if he finds out your plan? What if he turns you in and you - what if - oh god, America - "

"Shh, it's fine," she whispers, calming me. The multiple outcomes of this situation, of the damage Aspen could cause for both of us, is horrifying to imagine. How is she so calm about this? Why did she begin this in the first place? "Aspen talked to me last night, when I got home late. He . . . he knew something was up. We talked for a while and I told him about you." I think I stopped breathing. "He wants to help me, Maxon. He's going to try to break our engagement, but he's going to have to think of a good story. But he's helping us, Maxon. He's _helping _us!" she cheers, giddy with excitement.

I'm still lost.

"Why would he help us? Doesn't he need a wife? Doesn't he like you? Mer, what's going on?" I ask frantically, my brain racing furiously to put the pieces together.

"Ah, found you!" Marlee yelps, eliciting a groan from Natalie. A quick glance around the cave wall tells me I'm the last one left, which means I'll have to hurry up. I give America an impatient glance and she gets the message.

"Aspen . . . he doesn't really want to mate with me. He has to, though, in order to keep his place in society. He needs money and support for his family, and that requires marrying up. I'm ranked above him, socially, Maxon. Not by much, but still." I wish she'd get to the point. None of this seems relevant. "Anyway, he chose me because he had apparently always admired me growing up." I growl at America rolls her eyes. This story isn't getting any better. "But it turns out he has a plan of his own."

"And what would that be?"

"Maxon, he doesn't want to mate with me. He's just buying time so that he can find a way to marry down!"

"I'm still not getting it."

"Aspen's in love with someone else, Maxon. A servant girl: Lucy! He's just as eager to get out of this engagement as I am."

"Maxon? Maxon, where are you?" Kriss calls, seemingly worried that I've drowned. I have to go soon, or the girls will all panic.

"So you're saying . . . you're not going to be married? And Aspen's going to help us find a way to turn you human?"

"Yes!"

I pull her in and kiss her fiercely, more excited than I thought I could ever be. All of my jealousy slips awy and I'm left with radiant affection for America. And hope. Because now, with someone else on the inside of the mermaid world, we might have a chance at this..

"Oooh, check behind the rocks" a giri calls. That's my cue.

"I love you," I whisper, giving America one last kiss. Red hair falls in her face and I gently brush it aside. She repeats those three words to me before diving under, her tail shimmering beneath the surface of the clear water.

"Found him!" Marlee shrieks, poking her head around the rock and settling her eyes on me. "It seems, Your Majesty, that you've just won the game! What an honor!" she jokes, extending her hand. I smile brightly, America's shining face in my mind, hope bursting in my chest. We have a chance.

We have a _chance. _


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy with work and school. **Trigger Warning: this chapter contains physical abuse

* * *

Luckily for me, the next day the girls are all occupied with a "challenge" of sorts proposed by Silvia. They are each spending the day as my mother - sitting in on her meetings, attending to her work, helping her plan events, etc. Mother is trying to see who isn't just a pretty face, but who actually has the ability to handle the pressures of ruling a kingdom. She's hoping the results will help me to narrow down the Elite to a final three.

This gives me a fairly large amount of free time. I have a few miscellaneous things to attend to, but I still have some private time. I take lunch in bedroom and reread the book I found yesterday, _The Secrets of our Universe. _Sadly, nothing more turns up aside from the mere mention of mermaids possibly existing. I flip the book closed and an idea arises. I quickly look up the author's name - Liana Amani - and find that she has multiple other books published. One of them grabs my attention immediately: _Underneath the Blue. _The cover depicts the dark depth of the ocean and I swear, though it could be a trick of the eye, there is the tip of a mermaid tail in the background. I could be wrong, but my skin is itching with nerves. I immediately call upon one of my servants.

"Benjamin?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I'm looking for a book."

"A book? Well, you know we don't-"

"Yes, I know. But it's of great importance. One of the . . . Elite girls is very fond of reading, and I'd like to get her a gift. There's a book I think she'd be quite interested, but I wouldn't know where to locate it. Do you think you could find it for me?" I'm grateful for the easy lie that slips off of my tongue. Benjamin doesn't even blink.

"Of course, sir. I'll have it sent for immediately!" I tell him the title and the author's name and he practically races off, desperate to please me. I settle back into my chair when my door is flung open. I start to speak but stop when I see my father standing in the doorway, his face lit on fire.

"Father," I gulp.

"Leave us," he commands, cocking his head at the guards who wait anxiously in the doorway. The shut the door gently and we're left alone. Wonderful. "I've heard some rumors, Maxon."

"Yes, father?"

"It seems to me that the girls have been spending an awful lot of time in the Woman's room. Why is that, son?"

"I - I wouldn't know, sir. Perhaps they're bonding." My excuse is weak and I know it. I raise my head a little bit higher, bracing myself for his reaction.

"Or, perhaps it's because their prince - the one's attention they're all pining for - is _ignoring _them? Maybe it's because they haven't had a date with you in days, weeks even! Maybe it's because you don't seem to even be trying to pick a wife! A _queen, _Maxon!" he screams, each sentence getting louder and louder as he stalks towards me. I try not to look away but the urge is so strong. "Look at me, son!" he bellows and I snap my eyes back to meet his. "Now. Tomorrow, once the girls' challenge is over, you're going to spend private time with each and every one of them. And then you're going to eliminate half of them. And in a week's time, you're going to choose a bride. Do you understand?" he growls, his voice low and rough, and very intimidating.

"Yes, father."

"Good," he says, stepping back. He straightens his tie, wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Now, if you'd please take off your shirt-"

"Father-"

"It's new, isn't it? From New Asia. Wouldn't want to get it bloodied, now, would you?" he says, flicking the collar of my new shirt with a devious grin.

"Father, please, I'm so-"

"Apologies are for the weak, Maxon. I will not have my son, a prince, the future king of Illéa, be weak. Now take off your shirt," he grunts.

I do as he says, holding my breath, and count down the minutes.

* * *

I stumble down to the beach, trudging through the sand while trying not to wince. It's terrible. I feel like I'm sinking into the sand, and the sun burns on me, stings my skin.

When I reach the docks, where a plethora of royal boats are docked, I hastily settle into a tiny little speedboat. I groan as my back hits the back of the boat, the sting of contact making me flinch. I take a deep breath and start the motor, headed towards the caves. I'm not sure if America will be there, but I'm praying that she will be.

"Mer? Are you in here?" I call, hoping desperately that's she here. I maneuver the boat through the twisted cave, thankful I was smart enough to bring a flashlight to guide myself. I've only ever been in the caves in complete darkness - it's interesting to see them with a hint of light.

The mouth of the cave closes off and the boat will go no further. I shine the light on the murky water, wondering how deep it is. Could I make it without ever having to dip my torso in the water? Unlikely. I suck it up and get ready to slide over the edge, preparing for the sting, when her voice calls to me. "Maxon!"

I sigh with relief and sink back into the comfort of the boat. "Oh, thank god you're here, Ames. I . . . I need your help," I confess as she swims closer to me, her hair glistening scarlet in the flashlight's beam.

"Why are you on a boat? Why didn't you swim?" she asks, confused. She rises up out of the water and hangs on the edge of the speedboat effortlessly. I want so badly to lean over and kiss her, but I'm nearly afraid to move. The ache in my back has only gotten worse from this journey.

"I couldn't swim," I admit. "Not today," I sigh, peeling off my shirt. I gasp as the salty air brushes the fresh wounds, sending a tingling throughout my body. However, the release of the fabric from my skin feels quite nice. I hear America gasp as she takes in the sight of me. Her eyes grow wide with fear as they settle on the bloody red welts that cover my back. A hand moves to her lips and it trembles. I reach out to try to steady it, but I'm too far away.

"Maxon . . . " she whispers, a sob escaping her throat. I hear the silent question in my name - _what happened? _\- but I choose not to answer it. I'm not ready to talk to her about this. Not right now.

"Remember when I cut my leg on that coral and you put that seaweed medicine on it?" I ask. She nods, her face torn between worry and fear. "Any chance you have some more of that?"

* * *

America's back in 10 minutes, a shell full of green goo in her hands. I try to get out of the boat, but America protests against it. She knows the salt water will only make the wounds worse. Instead, she maneuvers her way onto the boat. It's a tight squeeze, with her long tail taking up most of the space, but it works. I sit in front of her as she massages the cream into my skin. Her hands, so soft and gentle, easy the throbbing pain in my back. The medicine sinks in and I can already feel my skin healing. America explains that many ocean plants contain curative properties, but humans can't swim deep enough to reach them.

"Ooh, that feels good," I moan as she covers a particularly bad spot. The medicine cools the burn and I already feel 100 times better.

"Almost done," she whispers, her voice soft and shy. She's scared for me, I can tell.

"My father," I reply, though unprompted. I know she's practically dying inside awaiting the answer. "He found out I wasn't spending much time with the Elite. He got angry that I wasn't taking the Selection seriously."

"He . . got angry?" she questions, though she knows the answer.

"I'm fine, America. I don't . . . I don't want you to worry about me." I don't know why I said it, but I felt the need to reassure her.

"Fine? Maxon, your back is torn apart! How could you . . . " Realization dawns on her and her eyes grow wide. "He's done this before, hasn't he?" I nod weakly. "Maxon, you have to tell-"

"Listen, Mer. My father . . . he's not . . . . It's not a big deal, okay? I'm used to it. I just came to you because I can't tell anyone in the castle, and it's hard to treat yourself. I don't want you looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm broken. I'm fine, Mer. I don't want you to pity me, okay? Please, just . . . just forget about this."

She's silent for a long time and I worry she's never going to speak again. What if she hates me now? What if she thinks I'm weak for not fighting back? Or what if she's worried I'll end up just like him if we ever get married? What if she thinks of me as something less, now?

"I learned a new song the other day," she says suddenly, her hands continuing to move up and down the length of my back.

"What?" I say, startled by her outburst.

"My mother taught me a new song. Would you like me to sing it to you?" she whispers, her lips against my ear. I nod, grateful for the change of subject. At least my pride's still somewhat in tact.

She kisses the tip of my ear quickly before leaning back and continuing to work. She sings aloud, a beautiful melody that melts the pain away. I forget my troubles, my father, the selection. The only thing I know is America and her voice.

"_She kissed him and held him and gave him her love/ but the sailer was trapped in a world up above. The water, so deep, so blue and so dark / separated their souls and kept them apart," _she sings. While her voice is lovelier than ever, the lyrics of the song haunt me. And I can't help thinking that they're about us.

And the thought of that terrifies me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir, the book you requested has arrived," Benjamin says, bowing as he steps inside my room. I wave him over and he places the book on the desk in front of me. "Will that be all, your Highness?"

"Yes, thank you, Benjamin," I nod and he's off, shutting the door behind him. Today was ruthless. I had to spend 2 hours with each girl on a date. Though all of the girls are kind, each moment with them was a moment away from America. A moment lost to our dwindling time before my inevitable marriage.

I've narrowed it down to three girls: Celeste, Kriss and Marlee. Hopefully that will please my father and maybe even by me more than a week to choose. And maybe that won't even be necessary - maybe all the answers I seek are inside of this book.

I open it up, my fingers shaking as they flip through the pages, anxious. The book starts off talking about marine life, different fish species and rare plants. And though it's actually quite interesting, I don't have time for it. I skim through the pages till one word catches my eye: siren. I carefully read the passage, holding in my breath.

And there it is.

Right in the middle of the page, the author discusses how a specific cave has been rumored to be magical. Mermaid sightings accompanied by "strange bursts of light" seem to have been spotted at this location. I pull up a map and scan the ocean for any mention of the cave, but it's mysterious. The location of it is not mentioned in the novel, but I'm sure Mer will know how to find it. _Siren's Bay. _I memorize the name, slamming the book shut and rushing downstairs.

The guards barely even notice me as I slip through the dark halls, anxious to get to Mer. I'm in the water before I know it. The water stings my sore back, but I keep swimming, my excitement overpowering the pain. When I finally reach the cave, I feel my way through it until I come to the little opening. Our spot.

I see her hair spread out across the water, her back to me. "Mer!" I call, but when she turns around, it's not her.

It's Marlee.

"Maxon?" she gasps, utterly confused. We both stare at each other for a solid minute, trying to figure out what's going on. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" I throw back, more concerned for her safety. It's unsafe for her to be out this late. She should be in the palace, asleep, under the careful watch of our guards. But then again, so should I.

She looks shy, embarassed, and struggles to speak. "I, uh, I couldn't . . . I couldn't sleep," she lies, but I don't call her out. She's a sweet girl; I'm sure she has her reasons. "What are you doing here, though? And who's Mer?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowing as she tries to piece it together.

"Um, it's the name of this . . . cave! Mer Cave. I used to swim here when I was a kid," I lie, and I know she knows it. But neither of us object to our terrible cover stories. "How'd you find it?"

"I just thought a swim would be relaxing, you know? And then I accidentally got lost and ended up here!" she shrugs as if it's no big deal. I'm silent, unsure of how to respond. Should I tell her to go home? Should we both leave? But what about Siren's Bay? I don't think I can wait till morning.

"Well, I think we sho-"

"Maxon, what are you doing here so late?" someone says. I whip my head around to see America pop out of the water, sheer glee on her face. Marlee's jaw drops and my eyes bulge. I wonder if she can see Mer's tale in the dark. Probably not, but how do I explain the mysterious girl showing up? "Oh. . . . Hello," she swallows, realizing her mistake a bit to late. You'd think with all her enhanced mermaid senses she would have realized there's another person here.

"Maxon?" Marlee squeaks, her face a mix between confusion and fear. "What's really going on?"

I hate to say it, but it's all I can think of: "I could ask you the same."

She looks between me and America, weighing her options. But in the end, she's too sweet to keep lying, especially to her prince and possible fiancé. "I came here to meet someone."

"Oh," I say, not expecting that answer. At all.

"I know I'm in the Selection, and I really do like you, Maxon, but this just kind of . . . happened and now . . . oh God, you can send me home, I totally understand. Just please don't hurt him, okay? I'm sorry for betraying you I just-"

"Marlee, it's fine," I say, shocking myself.

"What?"

"I understand," I say, touching her shoulder gently. She sighs with relief. "I won't punish you or anything. Just please . . . please get back to the palace and go to bed. Pretend this never happened. I can't send you home immediately or it will raise questions, but I'll do so as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Maxon. Thank you so much," she sobs, covering her mouth.

"It's fine. Just please go home." She starts to swim towards the exit and I think we're in the clear, but then it finally hits her. She whips around, realizing how quickly I distracted her from America.

"Wait . . . you never answered me." She narrows her eyes, her sweet-face molding into a more manipulative one. I know I don't owe her answers - I'm her prince and she's just broken a law, technically - but I can't help feel guilty for lying to her when she's told the truth.

"I'm here to meet someone, too," I shrug, cocking my head towards America. She, wisely, stays silent.

"But you have the Selection . . ."

"And just as that isn't working for you, it's not working for me either. But _she _is," I smirk, unable to hide the rush of love I feel for America, my cheeks growing red.

"So why don't you call the Selection off? Marry . . . " She waits for Mer to fill in her name. You'

"America."

"Marry America instead?" Marlee finishes.

"It's not that simple," I groan, wishing it were. America places a hand gently on the back of my neck, massaging it softly.

"But you're going to be king, soon. Can't you do whatever you want?"

"Yes, but there's a . . . um . . . complication." How do I say this without blurting out the fact that America has no legs? Part of me wishes it were bright enough in here for Marlee to see Mer's tale, just so she would understand.

And though I internally wished it, I was _not _expecting America to grant it. She leans onto her back and flicks her tale out of the water, her fins coming up just next to Marlee's face. "Just a minor complication," America smiles, staring at Marlee's shocked expression.

"Ames!" I scold, unable to believe she just did that. Surely there was a way out of this situation - a way that didn't involve America exposing herself.

"Oh my god . . . " Marlee chokes, swimming backwards, whether in awe or in fear, I don't know. "You're . . you're-"

"A mermaid, yes. And sadly, that means that Maxon and I are not currently in the best situation."

Marlee flicks her eyes to me, a silent question, but all I can do is raise my shoulders. "You wanted the truth."

"Yes, but I was expecting her to be from another country . . . or a servant . . . or already married! I don't know, just some normal, _human _obstacle that would prevent you from marrying her! Not . . . not _this!" _she shrieks, swimming around the cavern frantically, almost like pacing.

"Well, I also am engaged, so that's a 'normal' problem," America murmurs, trying to lighten the mood. While I expect her to scream, Marlee actually laughs. She _laughs. _A loud, slightly obnoxious giggle that echoes through the cave.

"What?!"

"I'm engaged - to a merman, obviously," America explains casually. "And Maxon is engaged to like 3 girls, including you. So we have normal problems, too. It's just that the difference in species is our main problem."

Marlee laughs again, holding her head in her hands, trying to sort this all out. I stand there between the two of them, utterly confused and astounded by how this is playing out.

"Wow," Marlee finally says. "That's . . . something."

"Indeed."

"So, what now?" she says. It's amazing how quickly she recovers from the shock of all this. She's already planning the next step, trying to figure out where we go from here.

"What do you mean?" Mer asks, looking to me.

"Um," I start, struggling to compose myself. I was not prepared for this. "For one thing, discretion would be most appreciated, Marlee. And in return for keeping our secret, I'll ensure that you are sent home from the competition as soon as possible. As for Mer and I," I say, taking her hand. "I think I've figured out something."

"What?"

"Siren's Bay. I read about it in a book, and I think it might hold the magic necessary to transform you."

America's face pales and I stare at her, scared. Even Marlee seems concerned for the mermaid she just met. She swims slightly closer, intrigued. "What is it?"

"I know where that is."

"And?" the two of us ask, anxious.

"It's not far, but it's not exactly a pleasant trip. And we can't do it alone," America says, locking eyes with me and then settling on Marlee. "We're going to need your help."

"I'm in!" she cheers, almost too excited, considering the terrified look on Mer's face. "That's it?"

"And Aspen," she whispers, looking to me. "We need Aspen's help."

* * *

**Okay sorry guys for the long wait and the not-so-great-update. I've had a crazy week but I wanted to get something out. I know this isn't the best writing I've done, but I needed to further this plot along. Next chapter will (hopefully) be better !**


	6. Chapter 6

I knock on Marlee's door, my hand practically shaking, I'm so nervous. Her maid opens the door, bows, and steps aside, letting me in. "Are you ready?" Marlee's sitting on the bed, tying her shoes. She's wearing a simple bikini top and jean shorts, and I've never seen her dressed so casual, as the girls are always wearing dresses around the palace.

She finishes tying her laces and pops up. "As ready as I'll ever be," she smirks, shouldering a backpack. I extend my arm and she takes it. We walk down the hall together, and I try to keep my voice low as I whisper to her.

"You have everything?"

"Yes."

"And you're positive you want to be involved?"

"Of course," Marlee says, snapping her head towards me. "I may not love you Maxon, but I definitely care about you. And it's obvious that you love America. And since you're letting me be with Carter, the least I can do is help you be with her."

"But this could be dangerous."

"Yeah, I know that. And I'm willing to risk it," she says, giving me a light shove as we descent the large staircase leading to the docks.

One of the guards nods as we pass him, holding open the door. "Lady Marlee and I are going to go for a boat ride. Don't expect us back till dinner, perhaps later. Please inform my father," I tell him, winking for effect.

The guard rolls his eyes and nods. "Will do, sir. Have a nice trip," he smirks, closing the door behind us.

I close my eyes, breathing in the sun. It's a very nice day, and the sun feels absolutely splendid against my skin. We reach the docks and I help Marlee into one of the smaller boats. I untie the boat from the docks and start the engine, and then we're off.

"Mer said she'd meet us over there," I say, pointing to a strange-looking rock formation. "Do you see her?" I ask Marlee, worried I'll drive the boat right over her.

"There!" Marlee calls, leaning over the side of the boat. I turn to where she's pointing and see Mer's bright red hair just below the surface. When she spots us, she pops up out of the water, beckoning us closer. I steer the boat over to her and fight the urge to grimace as another head emerges from the water.

"Hello, my dear," I whisper to America, leaning over the edge to give her a gentle kiss.

"Maxon, Marlee, this is Aspen," America introduces, gesturing to the handsome merman on her left.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," I say, holding out my hand. He shakes it, giving a firm nod, but remains silent. "Where to now?"

"Siren's Bay is fairly far out. It's a bit of a strange path, too, so make sure to follow closely behind. The trip should take an hour or so, if we're fast," Aspen answers, squinting at the horizon.

"Got it."

"Once we get there, we're going to have to be very careful. It's not the safest place."

"What do you mean?" Marlee asks, a hint of fear showing on her face.

Aspen takes a deep breath, locking eyes with America. She gives nothing away, but responds ominously, "You'll see. Now let's go." She dives under the water in a beautiful arc of color, Aspen heading in right after her. Luckily, Mer's hair is bright enough that it basically lights up our pathway. I follow a couple yards behind them, watching their bodies zip through the water. It's astounding, really.

The trip isn't too bad, but Aspen was definitely right about the path. We had to weave between islands in a crooked path and it became hard to navigate. It's been only a bit more than an hour by the time we arrive.

Siren's Bay looks likes any ordinary cave, but the way Mer's face pales at the sight of it tells me it's not. She told me that there were myths about it, strange stories about mermaids disappearing or even dying at the cave. It's supposedly haunted by dead sailors, victims of ancient sirens who used their voices for evil.

"America, are you okay?" I whisper, leaning over the boat to grab her hand.

"Yes . . . I'm just worried," she swallows. "What if this is all wrong? What if it doesn't work? What if we die, Maxon?"

I give her hand a gentle squeeze and her gaze turns to me. Her wide, blue eyes are full of fear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, America. I promise."

She nods hesitantly before turning to Aspen, awaiting instruction. "You'll have to leave the boat here and swim the rest of the way," he tells me and Marlee. Much to my surprise, Marlee is already stripping off her shorts and shoes, seemingly eager to get in the water. I do the same, peeling off my shirt and kicking off my sandals. "But stay close to us. If either of you gets lost . . ."

He doesn't have to finish the sentence. A dark gray, sleek triangle of scales rises from the water, circling the cave's entrance. Sharks. Lovely.

"Oh," Marlee gasps, stepping away from the boat's edge.

"It's dark in there, too. America and I can see fine, but I'm not sure about you two. Just . . . be careful. Swim slowly."

I swallow hard, looking into the dark unknown that may be our savior or our doom.

Without thinking, I plunge into the water, knowing that if I wait any longer, my fear will hold me back. The water is dark and frozen. I feel claustrophobic, closed in by walls of icy water. A hand reaches for me and pulls me out of the darkness. I gasp for breathe as America holds me close to her. "Maxon, listen to me," she whispers against my ear as my breathing relaxes. "If something happens . . . if for even a moment you think you'll be endanger, I need you to go back. I need you to take Marlee and head back to the castle, okay? I can't . . . I won't let this-"

"Mer," I whisper, pulling away to meet her lips. "We're going to be fine. It's going to be okay." Though I know she doesn't necessarily believe it, she nods and kisses me again.

Aspen clears his throat quite loudly, breaking the two of us apart. A blush rises to Mer's face. "We should head in."

Marlee's already in the water, trailing closely behind Aspen. We follow them, America's hand latched on my wrist as she pulls me along.

Aspen was right; we can't see anything. I feel blind, but I trust America enough to let her lead me through the cave. I hear Marlee gasp and I freeze in place. "Marlee?"

"I'm fine," she whispers back. "Just cut myself on a rock, don't worry."

But we all do. Because if Marlee's bleeding, then the sharks . . .

Before I can even think, I hear Marlee's scream pierce through the darkness. I call after her, but America shoves a hand over my mouth, pressing me against the wall. "What's happening? MARLEE? MARLEE!" I call through America's hand, but it comes out muffled and quiet. Her screaming resides, replaced by the low grunting that I assume is coming from Aspen. "What's going on?"

"Aspen's fighting the shark," America whispers, fear making her voice shake. Marlee's fine, don't worry. Aspen, though . . . " Her voice trails off and I wonder if some part of her loves Aspen. Not romantically, of course. But the way she says his name makes me think there's something between them.

I hear another grunt and the sharp click of teeth slamming together. Aspen growls and I worry he's been bitten. America told me that sharks get along with mermaids, but I assume that's only when they're not defending their food, aka Marlee. "Quick, Marlee, grab my hand," America calls. "Maxon, stay right here and don't move. Don't make a sound, okay?" I nod, too scared to say anything else.

Mer bolts away with Marlee trailing behind her. I assume she's taking her back to the boat, back to safety. Aspen screams something in a language I don't understand. And then I hear his breathing, heavy and labored, and Mer's back at my side. America says something in the same language and Aspen replies. They speak for a moment in tense voices and I wish I knew what they were saying. Finally, America sighs and turns to me. Her bright eyes are the only thing I can see in this darkness.

"I took Marlee back to the ship. She'll be fine - she's just rattled. Aspen's okay, though the shark bit him pretty badly. He'll be fine, though. We just have to be more careful."

"And the shark?" I ask

"Dead," Aspen replies. I don't want to think about how he managed that. Instead, I latch onto America's arm. "Let's go before some of his friends come for revenge."

We swim forwards and luckily encounter none of the shark's brethren. Or if we do, I don't see them. And when I finally think we're in the clear, a burst of light, like lightning, explodes before us. America screams and I hold tight to her. "What was that?"

"That," Aspen says, his voice dark and low. "Is what's going to transform America."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" I snap, turning towards Aspen. There's no way I'm letting that lightning, or whatever it may be, get near America. I hug her tighter, as if my arms could protect her from the fantastical flares.

"Trust me," Aspen says, looking into my eyes with intensity. "It's said that if you touch the light, your deepest wish will be granted."

"It's _said? _You mean . . . you don't know?" I ask. What if it doesn't work? America could be hurt or worse . . . she could- I can't even think the word. I look at her, but she doesn't seem frightened. She almost looks determined.

"Not technically. It's just a myth, after all. But . . . I _do _know that anyone who's ever set out for Siren's Bay has never returned."

"And that's supposed to reassure me?" I gawk, wondering how stupid Aspen is. If they've never returned, that means they're dead.

Aspen rolls his eyes like I'm the stupid one. "They never returned because they got their wish. Presumably, I mean. There are no bodies found - no skeletons, no blood, nothing. No sign that they died. It's just as if they swam right out of this cave," he says, gesturing to the opening, "and _walked _on land."

"So, you're saying that every single person who's come to this cave has wished to be human?" America asks, leaning in closer to Aspen, curious. The light sparks again and we all jump back, clinging closer to the wall.

"I assume so."

"An assumption isn't enough," I yell, frustrated. Had I known Aspen wasn't sure about this . . . had I realized this was only a possibility, I never would have let America come.

"It is for me," America states.

"_What?!" _

"Maxon, even if this doesn't work . . . it's worth the risk. I don't want to live this life anymore. I want to be with you, on land."

"No, Mer, no, don't say that," I say, grabbing her shoulders. "If this doesn't work, you'll . . . you-"

"Die. I know," she shrugs, like it's not a big deal. But my heart is beating faster and my lungs are growing tighter. This is a big deal, and a very big one at that. "But, like Aspen said, it doesn't seem probable. I've never heard of anyone being found dead here. _But _I've heard of mermaids - girls who didn't fit in, who didn't like my world - going missing. People just assumed they swam away to another kingdom, but, Maxon, don't you see? This makes so much more sense."

And I have to admit, it does. But that doesn't mean I'm willing to risk America's life, not when there's even the tiniest hint of doubt.

"No," I say, grabbing her hand. "Mer, I can't lose you. I know this is what you want, but I . . . if you were to die because of this, because of _me, _I don't know how I'd go on. I need you, my dear." I give her a gentle kiss on the forehead and look into her eyes. She's looking at me with the strangest expression on her face, and I don't know what to make of it.

"You may need me, Maxon. But I need _this," _she replies before jumping away from my grasp and plunging right into a burst of lightning exploding from the water.

"AMERICA!" I scream, reaching out to her, but Aspen holds me back. As the burst extinguishes, I'm blind again. I reach into the darkness for her - her hands, her face, her tail, _anything - _but only grab at air. "Mer, please? Mer?" I scream. "Aspen? Where is she?"

But Aspen doesn't reply. Instead, I see the shimmer of his tail as he dives under water. It's black in the cave and eerily quiet. I don't hear the usual swish of water or echo of breaths. It's silent, and I'm alone, waiting in darkness for them to resurface.

I pray that they'll resurface. Both of them.

I hear a splash of water and turn towards the sound. Aspen's bright eyes glow in the dark and I sigh in relief. "Where is she?" I roar, agony filling my voice as I search for her blue eyes. But everything is black.

"I have her," Aspen says, sending a wave of relief (and confusion) through me.

"What . . . what do you mean?"

"She's unconscious, but breathing. She's fine," Aspen replies casually, though there's something weird about her voice.

"Are you sure? Is she hurt? What happ-"

"It worked," Aspen breathes, and I can hear the smile in his voice. "She's alright, Maxon. And she's human."

* * *

I struggle to swim back out of the cave. I asked to hold America, but Aspen is too worried about the sharks getting to her, and I know she's safer with him than me, so I comply. The darkness swallows us as we tread out, sticking to the walls to avoid the sharks. My nerves grow with stroke, and I can feel the butterflies wiggling around in my stomach. America's safe, and human. She's _human. _The thought makes me blush and I can't stop the grin from covering my face.

We could get married now. We could be together.

"MARLEE! Marlee, are you there?" Aspen calls out as we reach the mouth of the cave. It's still fairly dark, but light trickles in from the opening as we get closer, and I can see the faint outline of the boat.

"I'm here! And I'm fine, thanks for asking," she yells back. I'm relieved she's safe, and start to call back a reply, but then the light really hits us, and I gasp.

Cradled in Aspen's strong arms is America, curled against him. Her skin is smooth and wet, her hair clinging to it. And her legs . . . they seem to stretch for miles. They're long and beautiful, small yet strong, and it's hard to believe they're real.

"Oh my god!" Marlee gasps, bringing me back into reality. "Maxon, cover your eyes! Aspen, put her up here," she demands. I realize, belatedly, that America is naked. From behind Aspen, that, uh, part of her was obscured to me, so the idea hadn't really sunk in.

I cover my eyes, though I still struggle to swim closer to the boat. I hear a light _thud _as America is presumably laid on the boat. I hear the shuffle of fabric as Marlee sifts through her bag for the extra pair of clothes she brought for America.

"Okay, ready," Marlee squeals. I open my eyes and swim closer, then pull myself onto the boat. America's laid across the deck, dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. It's weird to see her in clothes, but the sight makes me grin. I lean over her and press a quick kiss on her lips, cupping her cheek. Her skin is hot.

I lift her head and put it in my lap so that it's not resting on the boat's hard floor. "My America," I whisper, stroking her hair. She looks so beautiful, so peaceful as she sleeps. I've never seen her asleep before, and the sight is almost breathtaking.

"I should be going," Aspen says, stealing my moment of awe. "People will be wondering where we are."

"You have the story, right?" I ask, twisting my neck over the ledge to look down at him in the water.

"Yes," Aspen nods. America told me that they had conceived a cover story for her disappearance, though she didn't tell me exactly what. But I trust Aspen enough to know that he'll handle it. "And you?"

"Umm . . still working on that," I admit, smirking. Marlee and I decided we'd brainstorm ideas on the way back as to why America's with us. We'll hopefully come up with something. "Will you be okay? I mean, after that shark attack?" I remember suddenly.

"Nothing time and medicine won't fix," he grins, though I can tell he's sugarcoating it. Whatever injury he obtained may not be horrible, but it's not minor either. "Well, I wish you luck," Aspen adds, nodding at me respectfully and signaling the end of our journey.

"As do I," I reply, remembering how America said he was in love with someone. Maybe now he'll get to be with her.

"Take care of her, okay?" Aspen whispers, looking up at me, his face much softer than before. The thought that something occurred between the two of them arises again in my mind, but I dismiss it. Even if there was something, it's over now.

"I will. Thank you."

He nods again and dives, his tail arching over the surface and slipping underwater effortlessly.

"Marlee, will you hold her?" I ask, looking up at her. She's sitting at the back of the boat, her legs swinging. She hops down and takes my spot, gently placing America' head in her lap. She starts to brush her hair out with her fingers and I smile at the scene. Marlee and America . . . they'd make good friends.

"Back to the palace," I mumble, starting up the boat. Marlee hears me and laughs, sensing my disdain. She knows I'd much rather be somewhere isolated, quiet, and she'd rather be at home with her love. Neither of us is looking forward to returning to the chaos that is the Selection, but at least now we have America to make things better- and to hopefully end the contest. I smile at the thought.

My smile only gets wider when I hear a soft yawn escape from America's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to apologize for the extremely long wait. I feel terrible for not updating sooner or at least giving you a heads up. Things have just been crazy with graduation, work, family coming in, etc. Hopefully I will be able to update regularly now that things have calmed down. Anyway, here is the newest chapter!**

* * *

Her yawn is like a song calling to me. I am instantly am next to her, abandoning the wheel and letting the current take us north towards the palace. Marlee stays in place, giving me a nervous grin and I raise my eyebrows at her. America groans and tosses her head to the side so that her nose is touching Marlee's knee. I fight the urge to laugh.

"Mer? America, dear?" I whisper, taking one of her hands in mine. She doesn't respond. "America, wake up," I say, a bit louder this time. She scrunches her face and lets out a sort of grunt, but it sounds kind of cute, since her voice is so melodic.

"What?" she mumbles, her eyes still closed.

"Ames, it's Maxon. I think you should wake up. We have a sort of, um, surprise?" I laugh, not entirely sure if she knows what's going on.

"I'm tired," she grumbles and I roll my eyes. Marlee grins and shrugs her shoulders.

"Fine, sleep if you want. I just figured you'd want to take a walk with me, you know, test out your new leg-"

I don't get to finish. America's eyes shoot open and she sits up immediately, shocking Marlee. "WHAT?" she gasps, not even noticing me, her eyes locked on her outstretched legs. "Oh my fins," she whispers, placing her hands on her thighs, then pulling them away as if she was shocked. "Are they . . . did I? Oh, Triton!" she squeals, looking from me to Marlee and then back to her legs. She runs her hands up and down them before bending her knees and kicking her feet in the air. She turns to me, bright-eyed and red in the cheeks. "It worked?"

"It worked," I smirk.

In a very un-America-like fashion, she crashes into me, knocking me onto the floor and wrapping her arms around me. She's laughing so loudly I can't help but join. I think I even hear Marlee giggling. America presses herself against me and I love the feel of her body, her _entire, human __body, _next to mine. She kisses me and I take her in, rolling us over so that she's now on the floor.

Marlee coughs. I laugh and pull away, realizing how awkward this must be for her. America sits up but looks at her legs confusedly, as if she doesn't know what to do with them while she's sitting. "How about you point me in the right direction and I'll steer?" Marlee suggests. "That way you two can . . . catch up," she says, winking.

"Oh, yeah, um," I say, collecting myself. I quickly teach her how to work the boat and tell her where to go. She's a surprisingly fast learner, and in just minutes we're traveling fast. I join America on the ground, who's leaning against the wall, experimenting with her toes. Her pinky toe wiggles and she grins.

"So," I start, placing a gentle hand on her thigh. She shivers at the touch, but I can tell she likes it. It's something she's never felt before, not with her tail . . .

"So," she smiles, placing a hand over hers. "I guess this means we did it."

I wish I could just say "yes" and make her smile. I wish this could be our happily ever after. But the fact is, we're only halfway there. There's still the Selection and my parents and the entire country . . . we have to figure out a way to actually make this work.

She reads the look on my face and nods slowly. "I know we've still got a long way to go, but at least this means that, no matter what, we'll still be able to see each other, right? We won't have any secret meanings or species barriers," she laughs. "Even if . . even if you have to marry one of the Selected-"

I don't let her finish. It's too painful to think about. "No, don't say that, Mer. I could never marry one of them. I'm going to marry _you._"

"But how?"

"I don't know," I admit. "But we'll find a way, my dear."

* * *

"Maxon! What took you so long! It's nearly time for dinner and you haven't even dressed-" my mother starts when she sees me enter the palace. But she stops when she notices I'm not just with Marlee, but that America's trailing behind. She can't walk very well yet, but she's standing straight enough that nothing looks out of the ordinary. Hopefully my mother won't study her too long. "Who's this?"

"This is my cousin, America," Marlee says, bowing to my mother. "I'm sorry to bring her into your home without your consent, but she was in such a terrible situation that I had nothing else to do." Marlee's quite a good actress; the desperation on her face is very convincing.

"What do you mean?" Mom says, giving me a quizzical look.

"America's family was just in a terrible accident," I explain, placing a gentle arm on my mother's shoulder. "They were all killed, leaving America alone." A look of grief passes over my mother's face as she turns to look at America, who is standing uncomfortably, looking at the ground in a shy manor.

"What about Marlee's family? Why can't they take her in?" Mom questions, narrowing her eyes.

"They're too far away, Your Majesty," Marlee cuts in. "I'm from Kent, and America and her family live here in Angeles."

"And what about her home?"

"Destroyed," I blurt out. "In the fire. That's what the accident was . . . a fire," I lie, realizing we hadn't planned this through completely.

"Poor dear," Mom says, giving a soft smile to America, though I can tell she knows we're lying. Still, she pretends she's gullible and says: "Lady Marlee, why don't you show America where the girls are staying? There are plenty of extra rooms to spare. Help get her settled in, maybe lend her some clothes. Dinner is in 30 minutes and she's welcome to join."

Marlee curtseys and America does (or _attempts _to do) the same. She wobbles on her unstable legs but Marlee briskly walks next to her and links her arm through America's, steadying her. "Thank you, Your Majesty," Marlee says before walking away, leading America down the hallway. I realize she'll have to drag her up the stairs but maybe it will be good practice for Mer.

"Thank you, Mother. Lady Marlee greatly appreciates it. Her cousin is very dear to her," I say, trying to keep up the façade.

"No need to thank me, Maxon. Just make sure you're a bit more sure of this story when you talk to your father," she says before walking away, leaving me standing alone, confused.

My mother knows I'm lying - it was obvious she could tell. And yet, she didn't bother to ask for the truth, didn't even bother to ask_ why _I needed to lie. She just accepted it, sensed that it was necessary, and moved on.

I take a deep breath, still utterly unsure of what just happened, and head to my room to change for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow," I gasp as when the door to America's new room swings open. She's standing there - _standing! - _with her fiery hair pulled over her left shoulder, twisted in a complicated braid. Her face is clean and fresh and she has just a hint of makeup on, though she doesn't need it. She still smells a bit like saltwater, but I also smell lavender shampoo. And her dress . . . God, does she look good in that.

The dress is simple: a pastel pink gown that clings to her torso and then widens at her hips, flowing freely around her legs. The sweetheart top clings to her skin, emphasizing each beautiful curve she has. Despite how incredibly divine she looks, it's odd to see her in clothes. I'm not used to it - now it's just an additional barrier between us.

"Do you like it?" she smirks, shrugging her shoulders. She wobbles a little bit as she does, leaning to the right, but quickly straightens herself. I look at her ballet slippers and silently thank Marlee for ensuring she didn't have to wear heels: _that _would have been a train-wreck.

"I love it, America," I say, reaching out to take her hand. "Did Marlee do all this?" I ask, gesturing to her intricate hair and makeup.

"Oh, no, a maid - um, Mary, I think her name was - came and helped me get ready. She was very nice," America answers, fiddling with her dress. My mother must have sent Mary to help America, and I make a note to thank her later.

"Well, she did a wonderful job. You look beautiful," I grin before leaning in and kissing her gently on the cheek. "Now, come on, you must be hungry."

She rolls her eyes, her stomach growling at the thought of food. "Ugh, you don't even know," she moans, linking her arm through mine.

When we reach the dining room - which took much longer than expected, as I had to spend nearly 10 minutes guiding America down the stairs - nearly everyone's already seated. My parents are already locked in conversation and barely even notice us. The Elite girls are chatting away quietly, though their heads all pop up once they catch sight of Mer. She blushes, obviously uncomfortable. "Just ignore them. Here, you can sit between Marlee and I," I say, gesturing towards the empty chairs. I wink at Marlee in appreciation for saving us the seats. She smiles back.

"Maxon, who's this?" Kriss asks, leaning pleasantly forward, a genuine smile on her face.

"This is Marlee's cousin, America," I respond. She gives a small wave.

"What's she doing here?" Celeste snarls.

"That's none of your business, Miss Newsome," I quickly reply, cutting into the piece of steak that's just been served to me. She scoffs and rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything else.

"Where are you from, America?" Elise asks.

"Th-Angeles. I'm from Angeles," America stutters and I place a soothing hand over hers under the table.

"What's your caste?"

"I'm a, um, Three," she responds, and I breathe a sigh of relief. If my parents think she's a Three, our chances our so much higher.

"Oh . . I was just telling the other girls about how my mother . . . ." and then she launches into a story, which leads to pointless chatter. I'm grateful that the attention is taken off America, but I can tell there are more questions to come.

"What is this?" America asks, leaning over and whispering in my ear.

"Huh?"

"This? What exactly is it?" she asks again, now gesturing to her plate, which remains untouched.

"Oh," I laugh, probably a bit too loudly. No one seems to notice. "That's steak." She gives me a confused look and I can't help but laugh again - she's so cute when she's confused. "It's a type of meat . . . like fish, but, uh, from the land?" I try to explain. "And that's salad, it's kind of like seaweed, I guess."

"Oh, okay," America says, still looking at her plate unenthusiastically. I belatedly realize I have _no _idea what her diet consists of - do mermaids eat fish? Or just plants? I curse myself for not asking her about this earlier.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. I can have the chef make you so-"

"No, it's fine," she says, pasting a smile on her face. She struggles with her fork and knife but finally, after watching the other girls cut effortlessly into their meals, slices off a piece and plops it into her mouth. She contemplates the taste for a second before grinning. "Oh, this is delicious!"

"Isn't it? The palace food is so good!" Kriss chimes in.

"Wait until you try dessert!"

"Dessert?"

"The strawberry tarts are absolutely divine!" Natalie moans and I can't help but smile. America laughs as the girls continue to talk about the various desserts, making this situation feel even more surreal.

* * *

After dinner, the girls head back to the Woman's Room for tea. Marlee guides America, promising me she'll look after her. She's reluctantly to go, but if this plan is going to work, Mer's going to have to blend in, and that doesn't mean sticking by my side every moment.

While they're sipping tea, I'm sitting in my father's office, preparing for war.

"I think I'm going to send home some of the girls," I begin, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Who?" he growls, obviously not in a great mood.

I want to say Celeste, but I know he'll object to that. She's a political pawn, she has to stay for longer. "Natalie and Marlee."

I raise my head to meet his stare, but am unable to read him. I know he doesn't care much for Natalie, but everyone knows Marlee is the "fan favorite." Sending her home won't help get people on our side, but it's what must be done. I made Marlee a promise, and I intend to keep it.

"Natalie can go," he says nonchalantly. "And if Marlee goes, then so will her cousin, I presume?"

Great. He managed to wiggle America into this conversation. "Not necessarily . . . "

"Well if Lady Marlee is flying home to Kent there's no reason America couldn't fly back with her. After all, doesn't she intend to live with the Tames now that her family is gone?" His eyes are narrowed and his jaw is set. My throat burns hot and my skin crawls. I fight the urge to run.

"Yes, but Lady America has certainly experienced some . . . traumatic times. And it would be hard for her to move so quickly . . . " My father raises his eyebrows, amused at my weak attempt at creating a reason for America to stay. "I think it would be easier for her to, well, grieve, if she remained in her hometown."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," I reply, though I know the question was sarcastic.

My father locks eyes with me and slowly leans over his desk, closing the distance between us. I try not to, but I tremble slightly out of fear. I know that look in his eyes . . .

"Alright. We'll play this game, son. Lady America can stay." I'm so surprised I nearly gasp, but my father's glare keeps me grounded. "But on one condition . . . "

I swallow hard, bracing myself for the blow.

"You have to end the selection next week."

"What?"

"By next week's Report, you must choose a wife."


End file.
